Postcards and Palaces -Malec One-Shot
by itookajumpintoinfinity
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to India, where they spend the night at at the beautiful Taj Mahal hotel. For slightly more mature audiences.


**Description:** _Magnus takes Alec on a big trip to India, and he gets them a room at one of the most beautiful hotels in all the world. Based on the mention of a postcard sent back home in the actual TMI series. For slightly more mature audiences._

 **Word Count: 4,171**

 **Author's Note:** _Helloooooo lovelies! How are we all? I got this request a while back and I think this is the LONGEST one shot I've ever written, and that's probably because its Malec. I mean, HOW CUTE ARE THEY?! also, who's excited for the shadow hunters show?ME! I love the casting so far, and i really hope the rest of the cast is great too. As always, feel free to inbox me about questions, request, comments, or anything else you need. Happy reading darlings!_

"Alec darling, pleaaaase we look adorable!" Magnus waved the finished postcard in the boy's face trying to catch his attention. They had bought it, but Alec refused to actually _send_ it. Isn't that the point of postcards anyway?

"Magnus, I'm not sending that to _anyone_ , I look ridiculous. I thought we were just taking that picture for ourselves." Alec huffed and sat down on the bench outside the shop. Magnus cautiously followed and slid right next to him.

"Now Alexander, there's no need no pout, even though it's so hot when you do." The corner of Alec's lip turned up in a small smile, breaking his "i'm mad at you" look.

Magnus personally liked the picture. They stood in front of the Taj Mahal, grinning like mad tourist, while Magnus sported a sari and Alec stood laughing with a turban on his head. They had gotten the outfits from a street market bazaar that Magnus knew he could get deals at. There were a few downworlders in the business, and they owed him a favour. He chuckled as he thought back to Alec's uneasiness of being surrounded by downworlders. Poor boy didn't have his full gear belt to hang on to.

"Come on, we have to go back to the room to get ready for dinner." Alec immediately perked up at the subject change. Magnus placed the postcard in his jacket pocket for later.

"Where's the car? I thought I called him half an hour ago..." Alec pulled out his phone and dialed the car company number.

"Don't bother, I already canceled the car." Alec stopped mid dial.

"Why would you do that? How are we going to-"

"I thought that we would travel in a more traditional way, if that's alright with you."  
A horn sounded, and a bright yellow auto rickshaw pulled up to the curb. This particular one wasn't as plain as the usual; Magnus had made it slightly more comfortable by adding cushions and bead curtain on the door. It wasn't the most glamorous design he had come up with, but it was enough for now.  
"What do you think?" he grandly waved his hand at the vehicle. Alec shook his head and chuckled.  
"I think you're nuts."  
"Good that's what I usually go for. Also fabulous, but that's beside the point."  
Magnus pushed back the beaded curtain and climbed into the rickshaw followed tentatively by Alec.

"Where to?" the driver turned his head to ask. Yesterday was their first day in the city, and Alec choose the dinner spot. He had spotted a small restaurant that didn't even have any seats in it, and wanted to eat there. Surprisingly, the place was charming, and the food was heavenly. They had stood outside with their wrapped food and watched the blaring traffic go by. Today however, it was Magnus's turn. He hoped Alec would like it.

"The Taj Jewel please." the driver nodded and started the engine. The evening traffic started to fill in beside them as they weaved through the streets.

"What's the Taj Jewel?" Alec stuck his head outside the beaded curtain to try and catch a glimpse of the passing road signs.

"It's the restaurant I booked for us tonight." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. "It's also a grand star hotel." Alec pulled his head back inside and looked wide eyed at him.

"Are you serious?" The warlock nodded his head happily. "Wow, Magnus I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll join me for dinner Mr. Lightwood."

"Of course."

They finally pulled up to the hotel and Magnus stepped out of the rickshaw onto a velvet carpet entrance. The driver politely tapped the meter, which showed their driving fare. Alec reached into his pocket to get the money, and Magnus immediately stopped him.

"Don't you dare Alexander, today is all about you." Magnus pulled out a wad of rupee bills and handed them to the driver who tucked them away and started the engine once more.

"Those were real right? The bills?" An attendant ushered the two into the front entrance, up the marble steps to the double doors. Two gold fountains adorned the sides of the door; two gold elephants with water spewing out of their trunks. It was truly a beautiful place.

"Of course." Magnus waved his hand, to brush away the subject. Alec relaxed his shoulders and took time to observe the decoration in the building. Paintings displaying the history of the city adorned the walls and beautiful silks and jewels covered all the furniture. Magnus was thoroughly impressed with the place, and could only hope that his boyfriend felt the same. Even for the fair folk, downworlders, and shadowhunters alike, the place had to be booked months in advance. Magnus had really pulled all his strings to get the best.

"Don't we need to check in?" Alec asked as they stepped into the elevator. Magnus clicked the 50th floor button. The floor had only one grand suite and he was sure to get it all to themselves.

"No, they know who we are." he flashed Alec a wide grin, who in turn rolled his eyes.

"What, don't believe me?"

"Maybe they know you, not me." Magnus scoffed and heard a ding! They had stopped at the 5th floor. He scooted to the wall to let people in. As they traveled up he leaned down to whisper to Alec.

"You're one of the most famous Shadowhunters in the world, what are you saying?"

More people came on at the 6th floor, pushing Alec and Magnus further into the back wall. The doors shut and they traveled higher. Clearly, this was going to be a very long trip.

"I'm saying that I'm really not that famous or important for people to recognize me. I'm not really anything special." Magnus stood back up and stiffened with anger. He flicked his fingers in the air and the elevator came to a stop at the 10th floor. Immediately, all the people inside scurried out of the space. The doors slammed shut behind them.

"Wh-what did you do?" Ignoring the question, he pushed Alec roughly into the side wall and pinned his arms up next to his head. Magnus's cat eyes had gone a deep gold shade and they were dark with lust.

"Don't." Magnus crashed his lips onto Alec's and relentlessly moved against them. Alec shifted under his hands trying gain some kind of control, but Magnus bit his lower lip and his movements slackened. He moaned into the kiss, causing Magnus only to kiss him harder. He slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, who was completely at his mercy. Magnus forced himself away from Alec's sweet lips, only to press them against the base of his throat. He still had his hands pinned to the side of his head and held on tight.

"Magnus..." Alec whined, as he was assaulted by Magnus's kisses. He pushed his body against his boyfriend's, and felt the knife handle that Alec always kept in his belt pressing into his stomach. He dragged his mouth up his neck to his temples and lightly nibbled on his ear. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the elevator floor counter read "25". He had to make it quick.

"Do you know, why I'm angry, Alexander? Why I'm purposely driving you crazy right now?" Alec wasn't able to give a coherent answer as Magnus grinded him further into the wall.

"Never say you aren't important, Alec Lightwood. Never. You are the most important person in my life, and I will not stand for you putting yourself down. I will not have it." Magnus finally let go of Alec's pinned hand with immediately flew to his hair, gripping it tightly.

"I brought us here because of that fact. I did all this because of that fact. Because you are so amazing." Magnus dropped down to his knees and looked up cheekily at his boyfriend. Alec was a gasping mess, and firmly grasped the warlock's shoulders.

"Magnus," Alec said between breaths, "As much as I would like you go down on me and screw me over right now, we're in an elevator."

Magnus's fingers still undid the Shadowhunter's gear belt rapidly. "So?"

"So, we're on floor 40, love."

He looked up at Alec again this time with a grin on his face. He was gripping his hips with his hands, and any moment know they would slip.

"Guess I'll 'll have to be quick then." Alec cursed loudly and his head lolled back against the wall.

The room on the 50th floor was absolutely breathtaking, Magnus couldn't believe their luck. It was less of a hotel room and more a grand apartment flat. The first floor had a living room, kitchen, long dining table and a window that covered the far wall with silk curtains. Upstairs led to the master bedroom. That was his favourite room.

"Magnus can you help me with this?" Alec descended down the stairs fumbling with his tie and the buttons of his shirt. Magnus's breathing hitched at the sight of him. His dress shirt was slightly open at the neck, showing off his parabatai rune, and his skinny tie was hanging loosely around neck with failed knots in it.

"This. Is. So. Annoying!" Alec pulled at the tie trying to get it straight. Magnus chuckled and took the tie in his hands. He skillfully straightened out the knots and smoothed out the material.

"Didn't they teach you how to dress up in Shadowhunter Academy?"

"No..." Alec mumbled. Magnus smirked and slowly button up the open shirt buttons.

"You know, I can't wait to do this backwards, Alexander." Magnus said darkly. He left one button open and started on Alec's tie.

"Hmm, I don't think I'll be that patient, love." Magnus finished up the tie and pulled it straight.

"We'll just have to wait and see after dinner then."

"I'd like to be eating dinner in a slightly different way, actually."

"Careful Alec, we have company tonight."

"If you keep looking as charming as you right now, we may have to cancel that company. Besides, someone wasn't this patient in the elevator."

"Oh, hush. I would love to take you up on your delicious offer, but unfortunately our guests are at the door."

Just as he said that three knocks sounded against the wooden door of the suite. Magnus smoothed his suit one more time and saluted to Alec.

"Duty calls." He gave him a wink and walked over to open the door.

"Hello, , your dinner?" The head chef of the Taj jewel restaurant stood at the door with a row of catering assistants behind him. The head chef's name was Abhimanyu Ghoshal, a pseudonym, of course. His true warlock name could not be uttered in the presence of others.

"Hello Abhi, it's nice to see you again."

"You as well, Magnus." He flashed a smile and let down his glamour. His skin turned a dark lavender colour, and his eyes flicked to orange. Magnus waved him into the room with the rest of the group following behind, wheeling in carts of delicacies.

"Allow me to introduce to you my boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood."

Abhi bowed his head in respect and reached out to shake Alec's hand. "Delighted to meet you Mr. Lightwood. Any friend of Magnus is a friend of mine."

"Alec's fine, thank you." Abhi smiled and turned to his attendants who moved into the kitchen.

"First course will be out shortly, gentlemen."

Magnus clapped his hands together and motioned towards the dining table. "Shall we, darling?" They both walked over to the dining table, which Magnus had shortened so that they weren't on complete opposite sides of the room. Magnus pulled a chair back for Alec to sit in and placed a swift kiss at his temple, before walking to his side of the table. One of the head chef's attendants came by the table holding a full wine bottle and two glasses.

"Can I interest you two gentlemen in some Beaujolais? It's been specially aged." Magnus raised his eyebrow at Alec, who raised his shoulder in a 'why not?' motion.

"That would be wonderful, yes." She slid two glasses onto the table and walked away. Malec swirled the wine in his glass and inhaled in the sweet scent.

"Mmmmm, what do you think Alec?" his boyfriend was sipping the glass thoughtfully with a small smile on his face.

"It's good, I like this one." Magnus hummed in response. Alec stopped drinking and looked up.

"What are you thinking now?" The warlock put his glass down and drew circles about the rim. He had adorned them with a number of rings, and they clinked against the glass. One of his favourites was the gold ring that Alec had given him for Valentine's Day. It was a simple gold band with gold leaves engraved in it. He had rings from all over the world, from the deepest caverns and farthest countries. However, that ring had come from Alec, his love, and it surpassed all the jewels in all the worlds.

"Nothing, Alec. Are we ready for first course?" Magnus tapped a small bell that sat in the center of the table. Out of the corner of the kitchen, the carts rolled in with their plates now full, and beautiful aroma of spices filled the air. Their plates were slipped in front of them and Magnus checked to make sure Alec was still enjoying this. He had a smile plastered on his face and was looking right back at Magnus. He turned his head back to plate away from Alec, and blushed slightly.

"Ring when you're ready for your next course, sir." The cart wheeled away once more. Magnus delicately picked up his fork and cut into his meal in front of him. Across the table Alec was clearly enjoying his food, and he groaned in pure bliss of the food on his plate.

"Save those sounds for later, honey." Alec almost choked on the bite in his mouth and he held a napkin over his lips to muffle the noise. Magnus snickered into his palm at the expression on Alec's face.

"There are people in the other room, Magnus!" Alec scolded, his coughing finally subsiding.

"Wonderful observation."

"I'm serious."

"As am I."

Alec huffed and continued to cut into his meal. Magnus looked out to the view that the wall-long window provided. The Taj Mahal was straight in view from their spot, and the white marble palace was slowly fading into the falling sunset. Magnus idly stood up and walked over the the mirror to view the sight closer. He silently watched the sun go down and swirled his wine. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't turn around.

"Really Magnus, what's bothering you?" Alec stood beside him and looked up at the warlock with worry.

"Hmm did you finish your food so quickly, Alec? I'm happy you enjoyed it."

"Magnus..." Alec said in a warning tone. Magnus sighed and took a deep breath. What he was about to say was a long time coming.

"My sweet Alexander," Magnus started. "It has come to my attention that I am..." He drifted off on the end of the sentence.

"Go on." Alec encouraged. Magnus took a deep breath and continued.

"It has come to my attention, that I am ridiculously, totally, irrevocably, and completely in love with you Alec Lightwood. And I am a bit overwhelmed by that realization." Magnus turned away from the window to look down on his boyfriend. Alec was silent, his deep blue eyes wide.

"I know I cannot take what I have just said back, but I do not ever want to. I want to love you Alexander, for as long as this world will let me, and cherish every second of it." Magnus took another shaky breath. He was pouring out his heart to this man, and it was taking a lot for him to do so. "I hope that you know this." With his one free hand, Magnus drew Alec in closer so that their chests were pressed together.

"I ask nothing in return, but for you to enjoy what I can give you, and be happy Alexander. That is all I wish." Magnus blew out one final breath of relief. How long he had been holding that in, he did not know. Declarations of love were not something that could be said so easily.

Alec took Magnus's hand in his and kissed the ring that he had given Magnus, the gold one. "Magnus Bane, I truly am far too lucky to have you."

"It is I who is the lucky one."

Magnus tipped Alec's chin up to meet his lips and kissed him softly. Where in the elevator, it had been all teeth and roughness, this was slow and sweet. Alec pulled away and his hand down Magnus's arm to hold his hand and intertwine their fingers. They stood there for some time, hand in hand, sipping wine, and looking out at the palace.

"Magnus." Alec whispered.

"Mmm?" he looked away from the setting sun and saw Alec's smirk.

"Can we skip to dessert?"

Magnus downed the rest of his wine and loudly set down the glass.

"You only had to say so, Alexander." Magnus tapped the bell on the table three times, and an attendant came rushing in the room.

"Yes, Mr. Bane? Is everything alright?" Magnus flashed the poor girl a sparkling smile.

"Everything is absolutely wonderful, ah" he paused for a second to read her name tag. "Linda dear, Alexander and I have decided to retire for the night. Please, if you would put the rest of the meal in the fridge it would be most appreciated. And tell Abhi what a pleasure it was, and I hope he can join us for lunch tomorrow on the 5th floor." she nodded and scurried out of the room. Magnus turned back to face Alec.

"Shall we?" Alec took his hand and lead him up the stairs. Magnus couldn't help himself. They made it halfway up the stairs before he lost it. He grabbed Alec by the tie and kissed the corner of his mouth, asking for permission, and received it, when Alec turned his head so that his lips met his. Magnus felt his jacket being pushed down and it fell onto the stairs.

"Alec dear," Magnus said between kisses. "We're going to make a mess of the place." They fell down onto the stairs without breaking away from each other. Alec grabbed at Magnus's hair and glitter shook out everywhere. Alec broke away and looked at the sparkly mess all around them.

 _"I'm_ making a mess?" He dusted some stray glitter off his suit jacket.

"Oh stop it, glitter is a good excuse." Magnus twirled Alec's tie around his finger and put his mouth at his ear.

"Remember what I said earlier? I think I want to go backwards now."

Magnus heard a growl in Alec's throat and was pulled back up to standing. His blue eyes gave him a once over.

"Bedroom, Magnus. Now." He grabbed his hand once more and almost dragged Magnus to the double doors that led to the master bedroom.

"Easy there Alec, we have all night." Magnus was pushed inside the room and all the way to the edge of the bed, until his back fell onto the silky sheets. Alec climbed on top of him so that they were nose to nose.

"Oh trust me love, we're going to need all night." Alec slowly unbuttoned Magnus's white shirt at a painfully slow pace, and it was so quiet beside their heavy breathing. He wanted to screw his boyfriend now. He reached up his hands to tried and unbutton Alec's shirt as well before he was stopped.

"Oh no, if you try anything Magnus I'll go even slower." Magnus's head fell back on the bed in defeat.

"You're trying to kill me, Alexander." Alec smirked and finally ripped off Magnus's shirt, which fluttered to the floor. A pair of wine stained lips attached to his collarbone, and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. He knotted his hair in Alec's inky black hair as the kisses moved up his neck, finding the spot that made him hiss.

"Definitely trying to kill me." Magnus choked out. Alec pulled away for a moment to unbutton his shirt and toss it to the ground with the other. They climbed farther into the sheets, with their chests pressed together, fingers in each others hair. Magnus pressed Alec's back into the headboard so that he could straddle him. He dragged a finger down his defined body.

"Did you get rid the tie, darling?" he mindlessly looked around at the floor, searching for it. "Hmm, it could have been useful."

"Magnus if I remember correctly, it is not my turn to be restrained."

"What a civilized way to put it, but it's not my fault that you look absolutely delectable all tied up ,Alexander." Before Alec could say some smart-ass comment back, Magnus grinded down him, which caused two hand to grab his hips roughly.

"D-d-dammit.." Alec's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth open. One of Magnus's hands gripped the headboard and the other tipped Alec's chin up.

"Open your eyes." his eyes fluttered open, and were dark with a feeling even deeper than lust. "I want you to look at me and tell me what you want." Alec groaned at Magnus's words and gripped him even tighter.

"Too..too many clothes…oh fuck.." Magnus smirked and moved off Alec, who whined in frustration.

"Very blunt, Alec, but I get the picture." He started to unbutton his trousers before his hands were stopped by Alec's.

"I think it's my turn to return the favour from the elevator." Magnus's breath hitched in throat. Alec dropped to his knees and undid the button himself and got rid of the material. He ran his hands down Magnus's legs, who was having a hard time standing straight.

"Magnus, you're so perfect, shit." Magnus was such a hypocrite. His eyes were squeezed shut as Alec's mouth worked magic. He found the back of Alec's head and held on tight to the hair as he began to see stars.

"Alec…" that was all Magnus was able to say before he melted. Alec got up from the ground with a grin on his face. He the back of his hand against his mouth.

"How was that, warlock?" Magnus drew him in close and ran two fingers in the waistline of Alec's black jeans.

"You never cease to amaze me. Although I do have one complaint." Alec raised an eyebrow. "This situation hardly seems fair." Magnus gestured to his own lack of clothing compared to Alec's.

Alec hummed wrapped his hands around Magnus's lower torso. "Take care of it then." he whispered.

Magnus pushed off the last bit of clothing off Alec's body and they tumbled back into the softness of bed, kissing each other with fervor. He looked down on Alec who was breathing heavily and smiling, the crazed look of love all over his face. With one hand, Magnus pushed back some of Alec's hair so that he could see him better.

"What is it?" Alec asked. Magnus shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"I'm going to wreck you Alexander." Magnus started to move, and Alec's moans filled his head for the second time that day.

Later that night, they lay with the sheets pulled up around them, Alec's head resting on Magnus's chest. He watched Alec's head rise up and down with the fall of his own breathing. _He was right,_ Magnus thought silently. They had needed all night.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered. He didn't know if he had fallen asleep yet or not.

"Yes, love?" Alec shifted slightly so he was facing Magnus. The warlock looked down at him, his Alec, and smiled. His hair was slightly rumpled, and he was glowing against the moonlight that was coming out of the balcony window.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything, Magnus, of course." He reached over to the bedside table and unfolded a piece of paper. The postcard.

"You know, I really love the picture, Alec." Alec covered his face with one hand in embarrassment.

"Really? By the Angel, Magnus." Alec took the picture from Magnus and studied it. "I suppose it's...got character."

Magnus nodded his head in agreement. "Exactly. So can we please send it? Make everyone slightly jealous? And to send out love as well, of course." Alec laughed and placed the picture back on the side table.

"Oh alright, but just for you, Magnus." Satisfied, Magnus settled back into the pillows with one arm securely around his boyfriend. He shut his eyes for the night. As he was about to fall into sleep, he felt lips at his ear.

"I'm the lucky one, Magnus Bane. Sleep well, and sleep knowing I love you."


End file.
